


[K/伏八] Say you love me (ABO)

by samiya88



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiya88/pseuds/samiya88
Summary: 伏八ABO paro，OOC，文笔烂，有生子情节，雷者请点右上角。
Relationships: 伏八 - Relationship, 猿美 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

八田美咲是个Beta，这是他刚出生的时候的检测结果，不过也难怪，他的父母都是普通Beta，母亲在组成新家庭之后生的弟弟妹妹也都是beta，所以他对自己是个Beta事实深信不疑，虽然有时候八田也对自己不是alpha感到遗憾，因为那个笨蛋猴子就是个alpha，不过但是他更庆幸自己不是omega，如果身为一个omega的话人生可是完全大不同。

（吠舞羅酒吧某天下午）

“八田酱” 草薙看着在酒吧里面打游戏激战正酣的八田美咲，

“你今天不用去打工吗？”

“今天是晚上值班，所以一下午我都有可以打游戏呢，嘿嘿！” 八田停下了手中的游戏问道

“草薙先生有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

草薙松了一口气，他有一个很重要的东西需要送到Scepter4，但是他现在还有其他更重要的事情要去做，一时走不开。

“八田酱，我这里有一份文件，你把它送到S4去，一定要亲自交到淡岛小姐的手中”

八田看了看封得严严实实的文件夹，好奇的问道：

“草薙先生，这里面是什么东西？为什么要亲自送到那个冰山女人的手上？”

草薙的眼镜闪过一丝光芒，“八田酱，好奇心害死猫，所以不要再问了，赶紧去吧”

八田在草薙的催促下只好放下手中的游戏，拿起文件，踩着滑板出门去了。

他很顺利的就到了東京法務局戶籍科第四分室的门口，等着淡岛出来拿文件，虽然赤组和青组打过不少交道，但是这是他第一次来S4的办公室，他探头往里面看了看，在忙碌的人群中没有看到那个熟悉的身影。

不一会儿淡岛出来了，接过文件，

“谢谢了，八田君”然后顿了顿，继续说道“伏见君的话出去巡查去了，估计马上要回来了，你要不要等一等他？” 八田像是被猜中心思一般，别扭的声音立刻高了八度

“谁..谁要等那个臭猴子回来！如果没有其他事情的话，那我就回吠舞羅了” 说完落荒而逃似的踩着滑板迅速离开了S4的办公室。

淡岛看着八田远去的背影，不禁笑了笑，摇着头回了办公室。

“还真是个不坦率的孩子呢”

还没出東京法務局的门口，八田突然感觉全身发烫，头疼得特别的厉害，在意识还没有完全的消失之前，八田远远的看到了一抹青色的身影，眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

伏见的日常巡查刚结束，本来打算在外面继续游荡一下等到下班再回去，偶尔偷得浮生半日闲也不错，但是他的第六感让他赶紧回S4，好像是预见到有什么事情要发生。

果然在東京法務局的门口，他看到了踩着滑板正往外走的八田，不过他感觉八田的样子有点奇怪，脸红得厉害而且出了很多汗，在滑板上歪歪倒到的，完全不像八田平时的样子，还没走到八田的跟前，发现八田已经有从滑板上跌落的迹象，于是他立刻冲了过去，一把抱住了八田。

“美咲！美咲！你怎么了？” 伏见焦急得呼喊着八田的名字，他发现怀抱中的八田身体像火烧一般的发烫，而且额头的汗越出越多，虽然脸上的表情非常的痛苦但整个人毫无意识，怎么叫都叫不醒他，突然，他闻到了一丝淡淡的属于omega特有的香甜的信息素的味道。

“美咲身上怎么会有omega的味道，难道是他跟哪个omega？” 伏见来不及想更多，他立刻叫来了出租车把八田送到了他相熟的医生那里，在路上的时候，感受着八田越来越高的体温，伏见心急如焚，难道美咲是得了什么不治之症？如果真的出现了这种最坏的情况，他一定会陪着美咲走完最后的路然后和他一起离开这个世界，他完全没有办法想象如果他的世界没有美咲会变成什么样子。

医生的仔细的检查过后，看着在病床上打过针之后安睡的八田对伏见说道“没有什么大碍，只是八田君可能马上要到发情期了，所以身体会有一些异常”

“发情期？Beta也会有发情期吗？” 伏见不解的问道

医生用检查报告敲了敲伏见的头“谁告诉你他是beta的，他是omega！”


	2. [K/伏八] Say you love me (ABO)(二)

伏见神情复杂的看着躺在床上安睡的八田，如果不是八田的胸膛随着平稳的呼吸起伏着，伏见早就把医生拖过来让他再检查一遍了。

“美咲居然是Omega”伏见不禁回忆起刚才医生跟他讲的话。

“你说他以前是Beta？这是有可能的”医生拿着八田的体检报告指着一行的数据对伏见说道：

“你看这里，显示他的基因是隐性的omega”

“隐性omega？”伏见依然非常的疑惑不解，医生耐心的继续解释：

“以前小孩子出生的时候只检测血液中的信息素，以此来划分性别到底是Alpha，Beta还是Omega，但现在的研究表明其实只靠检测血液中的信息素来划分性别其实是不太准确的，因为可能会存在隐性的Omega”

“所谓隐性的Omega呢是指出生的时候血液中检测不到属于omega的信息素，但是随着年纪的增长，信息素会随之出现，性成熟的时间比一般的Omega时间长，一般的omega 16岁就会第一次的发情期，这是Omega成年的标志，说明这个omega可以结婚生子了，八田君就是属于典型的隐性omega，他现在20岁才出现发情期到来预兆，估计他以前没有怎么做过体检，如果最近一两年做过体检的话应该会很容易的检查出来。”

听完医生的解释，伏见心底的大石头彻底落了地“所以说他只是发情期要来了，根本不是什么病吗？”

“是的，不过他由于发育得比一般Omega要缓慢，所以导致发情期会比一般的omega更加的难熬，而且像他这种情况是没有办法打抑制剂的，打了的话会对他的身体造成无法弥补的伤害”

医生看着一脸平静的伏见，故意的自言自语道：

“不知道八田君有没有结婚对象呢，他渡过发情期的最好方法就是能找个Alpha彻底的标记他，如果现在上报给政府的话，政府应该很快的就能给他找到一个基因匹配的Alpha吧”

医生满意得看着伏见的脸变得逐渐阴暗起来，他继续说道

“伏见君，虽然你是Alpha，但不知道八田君会被匹配给谁呢。”

伏见没有回答医生的话，只是坐在病床边，静静的看着还在沉睡的八田，温柔的抚摸着被汗浸湿的橙色头发，像下了某个重要的决定一般，握紧了拳头。

看到八田依然没有醒来的迹象，伏见凝视着八田精致而小巧的脸庞， 慢慢的俯下身去，覆住了八田粉色的嘴唇，随后缓缓的离开。

如同童话中的公主被王子的吻唤醒，八田徐徐的睁开眼脸，伏见俊美的脸就这样映入他的眼帘，八田慢慢的起身坐在病床上，环顾了一下四周，开口问道

“猴子你怎么在这里？还有这里是哪里？”

“这里是我家庭医生的诊所，你刚才晕倒了，我送你来的”

“晕倒？啊…我确实刚在S4的门口…”八田像是回忆起刚才的事情，他看了一下窗外，发现已经是夜幕降临，看来他真的是睡了很久。

“谢谢你送我来医院，猴子”八田一改往日的别扭非常诚恳的向伏见道谢。

伏见没有说任何的话，他只是静静的注视着八田，八田被他看得莫名其妙，他像突然想起来什么似的连忙问伏见

“对了，我为什么会晕倒？医生怎么说的”

过了好一会儿，伏见像是下定了决心般，吸了一口气，然后表情非常严肃的说道

“美咲，接下来的话非常重要，你要仔细听好，不要像平时那样冒冒失失的打断我的话可以吗”

八田被伏见一本正经的严肃脸彻底吓到了，他以为自己得了什么不治之症，心怦怦直跳，仿佛下一秒伏见就会宣告他的死刑一般，八田机械似点了点头，然后听到了让他完全不敢相信的消息。

“美咲你其实是个Omega”

“什么？”八田一脸不可思议的表情看着伏见，仿佛伏见在说天底下最可笑的笑话一样。

“不要开玩笑了！我怎么可能是Omega？”

“这是你的检测报告，不信的话你自己看”说着伏见冷静的从床头的抽屉中拿出了八田的体检报告，上面很清楚的写了几个大字“隐性Omega”

伏见把医生跟他说过的话完完整整一字不漏的转述给了八田，八田听完之后半天没有说话，只是呆呆的坐在病床上，脑子里面不知道在想些什么东西。

伏见知道一时半会让八田接受自己是个Omega的事实是需要时间的，但是他还有一个非常重要的消息没有告诉八田，那就是他的发情期马上就要到了，最多12个小时之后，身为Omega的第一次发情期就要到来。

伏见他走到病床边，在病床边坐了下来，紧握住八田的双手，然后继续告诉他这些消息，八田像是再也受不了打击，用被子把整个人都围成了圆形，然后把头蒙在被子里面。

伏见慢慢的拨开被子，八田因为缺氧憋气而脸涨得通红，手足无措般的看着伏见，随后像只受惊的兔子紧紧的抓住伏见的衣角：

“猴子怎么办？我是个Omega，而且发情期马上就要来了，到底要怎么办才好？”

伏见没有说话，他只是静静的把惊慌失措的八田拥入怀中，手轻柔的抚摸着八田的背，试图让他放松：

“美咲，我们结婚吧！”

TBC...

（作者的话）

设定的话青组都是Alpha，毕竟是政府部门，而且是类似警察之类的职位。赤组的话基本上都是Alpha和Beta，没有Omega，因为在ABO的世界中，Omega比较稀少，而且刚出生的话就被政府严加保护起来，普通人是没有很多机会碰到Omega的╮(╯▽╰)╭

PS：设定的安娜是Alpha╮(╯▽╰)╭


	3. [K/伏八] Say you love me (ABO)(三)

结婚？美咲听到这个词的瞬间就像一只炸了毛的小猫，脸涨的通红，双手紧紧地抓住被子的一角：

“别开玩笑了臭猴子！我为什么要跟你结婚！！！？？”

“哦~！美咲，如果你不想跟我结婚的话，那我只好把你是omega的消息上报给政府了，你可别忘记我好歹也是户籍科的公务员，你的发情期马上就要到了，我今天上报的话政府明天肯定会马上把你指定给一个不认识的alpha以应付你即将到来的发情期的” 伏见恢复了以往的毒舌本性，他坏笑着继续说到：

“原来美咲宁愿跟陌生人XXOO也不愿意嫁给我啊，别怪我没提前告诉你，如果政府强制把你指定给某个陌生的alpha的话连我都阻止不了哦，你既然不愿意跟我结婚的话，那我就走了”说完伏见作势准备离开。

刚离开坐着的床边，发现衣角被某人紧紧的拽住，伏见嘴角划出了一丝微微翘起的弧度但立刻板起脸故意冷冷的说到：

“美咲，你还有什么事情吗？”

“发…发情期….是什么？”美咲小声的嘟哝着问伏见，伏见愣了一下，随即轻笑了起来，像是想到什么似的笑得声音越来越大。 美咲本来就由于害羞低着头等伏见的回答没想到等来的却是笑声，

美咲涨红的脸变得越来越红，像是熟透的西红柿 “混蛋猴子！！你笑什么！！” 边说还把枕头扔向正在大笑的伏见

“混蛋！！不要笑了！”

伏见好不容易止住笑 ，推了推眼镜“美咲果然是DT啊，居然连发情期都不知道，小学的生理卫生课程你都在睡觉吗？再没有常识也不至于到这个地步吧？”

其实也不怪美咲，他从小就是以Beta的身份的长大的，而且他小时候的目标就是娶个漂亮的beta妹子平平安安度过这一生，跟alpha或者omega结婚之类的根本没有想过，信息素之类他一直以为是跟他无缘的东西，跟自己无关的东西不会多加关注这是一般人的共性。

“混蛋，不告诉我算了，我去问草薙先生好了”

伏见瞬间脸色变暗“不准去！除了我谁都不能去问！”美咲没想到自己的一句话伏见会这么的生气。

美咲像是被伏见突然而来的怒气吓到般，结结巴巴的说到“那..我…不去..就是了”

伏见看到美咲不安的样子，怒气值一下子从max归零，坐回床边心平气和的跟美咲解释发情期还有信息素之类的跟omega的日常相关的知识，美咲越听脸色越来不好，他都忘记了，omega是可以生小孩的，而且政府为了保护生育率，绝对不允许有任何堕胎的行为发生。

美咲听完之后，更是一脸不知所措，他不知道该怎么办，结婚这种事情，他从来就没有想过，更何况是跟猿比古结婚，但如果他不跟猿比古结婚的话，就有可能跟一个不认识的Alpha强制结婚，“不要！绝对不要跟不认识的人..”美咲这时候不知道怎么的，恐惧和不安交错在一起，眼泪一下子掉下来了：

“不要，我不要跟不认识的人结婚”

“猿比古啊啊啊啊”

美咲猛地扑到伏见的怀里，不断的啜泣，眼泪浸湿了伏见衬衫的前襟，伏见像是被美咲打败了一般，左手环住美咲的腰，右手抚摸着美咲柔软的头发，在他的前额上轻轻的落下了一吻：

“所以我不是说了吗，跟我结婚好吗？美咲”


	4. 【K/伏八】Say you love me ( ABO)(四)

八田在伏见温柔的安抚下渐渐的停止了抽泣，他紧紧的抓住伏见的前襟，就像在深海中漂浮的人好不容易抓住的一块浮木，伏见这时候也没有说任何的话，只是用力的圈住八田娇小瘦弱的身躯，手上的青筋暴露出了他并非像表面上那样的平静，伏见一动不动的直到八田满眼泪痕的仰起头，伏见也慢慢的低下头，俩人的嘴唇慢慢的贴合到了一起，八田情不自禁的颤抖了一下，伏见看到他眼里雾蒙蒙水润润的，脸上的潮红，眼角的泪珠，嘴唇微微的张开，露出鲜嫩可爱的舌尖，专属于omega像糖果般甜甜的信息素越来越浓烈，伏见觉得自己的自制力在一瞬间粉碎了个彻底，他不由得加深了这个吻，暴风骤雨般的让八田措手不及，八田被他吻得全身发麻，头脑晕乎乎的。

在八田差点被吻到快要窒息的时候，伏见放开了他，转而向八田敏感而又可爱的耳垂，他轻轻的舔了舔八田小巧的耳垂，满意得感觉到怀中的人一下子僵硬了，他在八田耳边轻轻的吹了一口气：

“美咲，你的答案呢?“

八田已经没有办法说出任何话语，他现在全身的感觉都集中在被伏见不断撩拨的耳垂，他从来不知道自己的耳垂原来有这么的敏感，八田不知道的是，omega在临近发情期的时候全身几乎都是敏感带，就是为了接下来的成功标记做准备。

“美咲，我喜欢你，只喜欢美咲一个人” 伏见这时候突如其来的告白仿佛安抚了八田恐惧和不安，

“笨蛋猴子，笨蛋…“

“美咲才是笨蛋，大笨蛋” 伏见轻轻的在八田耳边低语

“美咲，我们回家吧”

“嗯~”

由于八田已经浑身无力，伏见抱着八田上了一辆出租车，离开了家庭医生的诊所，临走前医生嘱咐伏见一定要在八田发情期妥善的照顾好他，并且还给了一本专门介绍omega发情期的小册子，里面清楚的介绍了omega在发情期的症状还有注意事项。

伏见在出租车上快速的翻看了一遍，然后立刻给S4的淡岛打电话，说自己接下来的两周要休假，还没等淡岛反应过来，挂了电话，然后把淡岛和其他S4成员的电话号码全部加入黑名单。他又打电话给草薙先生，跟草薙先生解释了一下现在的情况，请草薙先生帮忙买一些必须用品送到某个地址。

出租车停在某个位于港区的豪华高层建筑物前面，这栋建筑物每一层都是一个独立的单位，面积大概每一层有350平方米，门口有24小时的保安人员，伏见抱着八田一进门，保安人员向伏见行了礼，伏见根本没有看一眼保安，径自的输入电梯的密码，走了进去。伏见在跟八田和好之后，考察了很多地方，这里的隐私性和安全性最好，他立刻买下了这里的第十二层，并且自己加固了房子的防御系统，平时伏见还是住在S4的宿舍，他本来是打算作为以后跟八田同居的地方，没想到这么快的就派上用场。

草薙先生放下电话，给自己倒了一杯水，心情复杂的看着身边的安娜，还是迟了一步吗？安娜轻轻的拉住草薙的左手，“美咲肯定没事的，猿比古会好好照顾他的”

安娜随后走向沙发，坐在沙发上，歪着头看着草薙先生

“不知道以后美咲的宝宝是男孩子还是女孩子，是alpha还是omega呢“

草薙差点被水呛到

“安娜！！？？“，他随机在反思自己的教育问题，到底哪个地方出差错了呢，明明安娜以前是个那么单纯乖巧懂事的孩子。

安娜完全不为所动，继续自言自语：

“我还是希望美咲生个漂亮的omega女孩呢，这样我就可以给她打扮得像洋娃娃…“

草薙感觉头突然疼起来了，他看着还在自言自语的安娜，放弃似的打电话让镰本买了伏见要的东西之后，让镰本直接送到伏见的公寓去。


	5. 【K/伏八】Say you love me ( ABO)(五)

镰本对于伏见这个人是相当苦手的，因为HOMRA都是两人小队，在伏见离开HOMRA后，他便接替了伏见做了八田的搭档，八田在他眼里虽然个子小小的性情有时非常急躁，但还是个非常值得他信赖的大哥。但伏见就完全不同了，在伏见还在HOMRA的时候，镰本就感觉他是个非常危险的人物，特别是每次只要他跟八田说话，镰本总是能感觉像有一道要杀人的视线像是要把他生吞活剥了般，让他浑身上下都不舒服，而且伏见脑子很聪明，镰本对于这种脑子聪明的人天生就有一种畏惧感，在伏见离开HOMRA后，说实话他真的是松了一口气，同时他也非常敬佩能跟伏见做这么多年好朋友的八田。

镰本拎着大包小包的一堆东西到达了伏见的公寓楼面前，然后跟保安说是来拜访住在十二层的伏见先生，保安看着镰本带着墨镜，脖子上还有根粗大的金链，一副不良混混的打扮，紧张的打电话给伏见，伏见说了一句知道了就挂了电话，下了电梯，来到公寓一楼大厅，看着向他走来的伏见，镰本突然变得非常紧张，他战战兢兢的把几个袋子递给了伏见，伏见看着镰本一脸不爽的表情

“啧，我不是让草薙先生送来吗？你怎么来了？“

“草薙先生有其他的事要忙，我刚好有空就来了，八田大哥没事吧“镰本小心翼翼的问了一句：

“美咲没事，你可以滚了”

丢下了这句话，伏见头也不回的走了，镰本一脸无奈，他不知道哪里又得罪伏见了，每次看到伏见总让他压力山大

“八田大哥也真是辛苦呢” 镰本挠挠头，慢慢走出了大门。

伏见回到房间，美咲已经睡下了，他的表情已经平稳了许多，但是房间里面还是充满着属于八田美咲特有的omega信息素，伏见坐在床边静静的俯视着八田的平静而安稳的睡颜良久，手轻柔的拂过八田被汗水浸湿的额头，伏见庆幸在S4的时候做过对抗Omega信息素的训练，否则的话他不敢保证自己现在会不会失去理智直接把八田给强X了。

伏见轻手轻脚的走出房间，关门的时候把门悄悄的留出一丝缝隙，整理好镰本刚送来的东西之后，去浴室洗了个冷水澡，躺回了八田的身边，他把八田紧紧的圈在怀里，像对待无可替代的珍宝一样，“晚安，美咲”他慢慢的合上眼睛，沉沉的睡去。

伏见睡得迷迷糊糊的时候感觉身边的美咲身体烫得厉害，房间里面得信息素浓度高得爆炸，伏见立刻清醒了，八田的发情期来了，此时八田已经神志不清，他下意识的把手伸到伏见的脸庞，送上自己的嘴唇，像沙漠中的因为缺水的遇难者一样渴求着来自alpha信息素，伏见艰难地翻过身，把八田压在了自己身下。

===========我是拉灯的分割线=========================

等八田真正清醒过来的时候已经是一个星期之后了，他呆呆的坐在床上，床单被子上到处都是可疑液体的印记，地上也都是全部都是四散的衣物和营养液的空瓶，虽然在这个房间待了一个星期，他对房间里面的一切还是非常的陌生，他摸了下颈后的腺体，已经有了个明显的咬痕，他才意识到自己已经被完全标记了。

房间虽然比较凌乱，但床头还是整齐的摆放着干净的衣服，甚至连内裤都有，八田浑身赤果的走下床，经过全身镜前的时候看到自己满身都是红色，青紫色的印记，甚至连大腿内侧都有，委屈，不安，羞耻的感觉布满全身，眼泪止不住的从眼眶里面溢出来。

伏见此时正在厨房里面给八田做青菜粥，另一个锅里面已经温上了牛奶，omega在发情期之后身体是非常虚弱的，不能立刻吃普通的食物，最好从流食开始慢慢恢复体力。伏见听到房间里面好像有动静，他立刻奔去房间，推开门，正看到八田在镜子面前止不住的流泪，八田听到推门的声音，侧头望着伏见，伏见轻轻的走过去，什么话都没有说，拥住了他，吻上了流泪不止的眼角。

八田慢慢的把手臂环上了伏见的背，他的的委屈，不安，羞耻彷佛在这一瞬间得到了慰藉，不知道多久之后，八田不知想到了什么，他涨红了脸..嘟囔得说了一句：

“笨蛋猴子，要是有宝宝了你要负起责任来！”

伏见放开八田，又好气又好笑的刮了刮八田的鼻子“笨蛋美咲，我当然要负责，有你这个笨蛋爹地万一宝宝以后也是个小笨蛋的话….”

在接下来的一个星期中，美咲充分的享受了一把当米虫的感觉，想要玩的任何游戏伏见都会帮他弄来，遇到困难不会的地方伏见会帮他过关，出门采购洗衣做饭打扫卫生都是伏见一个人做，美咲只需要舒舒服服的躺在沙发上衣来伸手饭来张口就行了，美咲惊讶的发现伏见对于这些家务居然都变得相当拿手，以前他们住出租屋的时候让伏见做次晚饭他都拖拖拉拉还时不时的挑剔一番。

八田的妈妈带着八田的弟弟妹妹来拜访过一次，伏见非常慎重的跪在八田的妈妈面前，请求八田妈妈把美咲交给他，他一定会好好的照顾美咲的。八田妈妈想都没有想就立刻点头答应了，她本来就很喜欢伏见这个孩子，更何况现在他已经完全标记了八田，更没有什么反对的理由了。她现在想的是以后宝宝出生了谁来照顾小孩子，伏见是公务员需要每天上班，自家美咲是个毛糙性子，带孩子这种事情根本没有办法放心交给他。她甚至考虑要不要搬过来跟美咲一起住来照顾宝宝和他…不愧是八田妈妈，想得就是长远。

八田的弟弟和妹妹倒是对这个豪华公寓非常的感兴趣，他们毕竟都是普通家庭的小孩，没有太多机会来这种豪华高层公寓，弟弟小实看着远处开阔的风景，各种兴奋的拿着终端拍照，妹妹小萌走到伏见身边，小声的问道：“伏见哥哥，这公寓不便宜吧”

“还好，各种花费加起来大概一亿八千五百万”

“一亿八千五百万！！！？？” 小萌张大了嘴巴，咽了咽口水，脑袋里面浮现的是好长的一串数字，

“要对美咲保密哟！” 伏见微笑着走向坐在沙发上激战正酣的八田。


	6. 【K/伏八】Say you love me ( ABO)(完结篇)

十个月之后，伏见和八田有了一对非常可爱的龙凤双胞胎，先出生的的是Alpha姐姐，后出生的是omega弟弟。伏见看着躺在床上因为耗尽精力而沉睡的八田的脸庞，心中是满满的感动和欣喜，他刚才差点觉得自己要失去八田了，这种感觉让他又懊悔又难受，他完全没有把自己的视线一丝一毫的分给躺在隔壁婴儿床上的双胞胎，直到传来婴儿的啼哭声，他才不耐烦的走向婴儿床。

“啧..真是麻烦的小东西” 伏见阴沉着脸盯着躺在婴儿床上的双胞胎，勉强得按了下床边的按钮，几分钟之后就有护士过来了，伏见皱着眉头指了指正在大声啼哭的婴儿，示意护士把双胞胎抱走，免得影响了八田的睡眠。

护士见多了手足无措的新手父母，但第一次看到看自己孩子像看到什么脏东西似的父亲，如果不是刚才伏见送八田来那个焦虑疯狂的表现，她都怀疑伏见是不是这对双胞胎的亲生父亲了。

护士耐心的跟伏见解释“伏见先生，一般健康的小宝宝啼哭不止要么是饿了或者是尿布湿了，您的小宝宝们已经做过了检查都非常健康，并且在半个多小时之前刚刚吃过奶，所以现在您可以检查一下看是不是尿布需要更换了” 护士示意伏见亲自检查两个小宝宝的尿布，伏见脸色越来越阴沉，虽然他现在非常的不耐烦，但是两个小鬼的哭闹声很有可能吵醒需要休息的八田，所以他只好按照护士的指示，帮两个宝宝换了尿布，刚换完双胞胎的哭声就都止住了，伏见长叹了一口气，仿佛身上一下子轻松了许多。

不知过了多久，八田才从沉睡中醒来，他慢慢睁开眼，发现自己的右手被人紧紧握住，他向右缓缓地偏了下头，看到趴在床边紧握住他手的伏见，伏见头发凌乱，衣服也皱巴巴的感觉几天没洗了，眼镜也被他扔在床头柜上，八田觉得有点好笑，“猴子这家伙这两天…真的是辛苦了”，他努力的想撑起身坐在床上，又担心吵醒伏见，没想到在他稍微挪动一下手的时候，伏见立刻就醒了，伏见一脸惊喜的一把抱住八田，

“美咲,你终于醒了，你都睡了两天了…”

“猴子，你这几天..真的是辛苦了…宝宝们呢?“

“美咲你居然一开口就是问那对臭小鬼” 伏见一脸嫌弃

“护士把那对臭小鬼抱去洗澡了”

八田狠狠的敲了下伏见的头“什么臭小鬼，他们都是你的孩子，笨蛋猴子”

“我不想要他们，我只想要美咲，除了美咲我谁都不想要”伏见把头埋在八田的右肩闷闷的说道。

“笨蛋猴子” 八田任伏见紧紧的抱住自己，像只小狗般得蹭着自己的头。

“笨蛋美咲，明明只有我一个人就好了”

出院的那一天，八田妈妈满脸担忧的看着八田“美咲，真的没关系吗？你和猿比古两个人带两个宝宝，真的不需要妈妈过去照顾你吗？”

“没关系啦妈妈，以前小实和小萌我都带过，驾轻就熟得很呢”

“那不一样啊，以前…………” 还没等到妈妈把话说完，八田就指着缓缓开过来的车大叫：

“车来啦！我们赶紧走吧” 伏见从车上下来，向八田妈妈微微鞠躬

“啊…也是，现在要赶紧回家了” 八田妈妈回过神来，指挥着八田的弟弟妹妹把行李都搬上车。

回到了公寓，在八田的一再拒绝之下，八田妈妈好不容易带着弟弟妹妹走了，临走前一再的叮嘱八田让他有事情需要帮忙的话一定要跟妈妈打电话。

八田歪躺在沙发上“老妈真的是啰嗦，我真的可以的啦，以前她去上班小萌和小实都是我照顾得好好的呢” 伏见顺手给八田递了一杯温水，温柔的声音吐出的话语确非常冷酷:

“两个臭小鬼什么的就不用管他们了，让他们自生自灭好了”

“我说啊，猴子，你到底在闹什么别扭啊？” 八田看着伏见虽然微笑着但是没有任何笑意的脸

“你是讨厌我还是讨厌我们的宝宝？”

“怎么会！！！我绝对不会讨厌美咲，应该说这个世界上我喜欢的只有美咲” 伏见急忙抢白道：

顿了顿，伏见继续说道：

“只是美咲，我真的很讨厌那两个臭小鬼以后会占据你生活的全部，我在你心里以后肯定是排在最末位，只有这一点我真的是受不了，我只希望我在你生命里面永远是第一位的，就算是那两个臭小鬼也不能抢走你”

八田目瞪口呆的看着背着他说出这通话的伏见，室内一片寂静，八田随即像是被打败了一般站起来走到了伏见背后，手臂由后向前慢慢的环住了伏见，额头紧紧的抵在了伏见的背部，“有一句话我只说一次，笨蛋猴子你听好了，我喜欢你…应该说…我爱你”

突如其来的巨大惊喜彻底震撼了伏见的内心，他忍住内心狂喜，转过身来紧紧的回抱住八田“这是美咲第一次表明你对我的心意呢” 伏见有一股想要昭告天下的冲动，看着八田因为告白而变得越来越绯红的脸颊，正当伏见低下头准备吻上八田的嘴唇的时候，煞风景的婴儿啼哭声响起来了，声音越来越大，让这对夫夫完全无法忽视的中气十足的啼哭声，彻底打断了室内温情满满的涟漪，八田立刻挣脱了伏见的怀抱，向婴儿房奔去……

“看来宝宝们是饿了，猴子你去准备牛奶，我去洗奶瓶…..”

“果然这对臭小鬼一点都不讨人喜欢…啧….”

伏见无可奈何的漫步走向厨房，慢慢的走向他和美咲未来的幸福生活。（完）


	7. 【K/伏八】Say You Love Me （ABO）（番外一）

伏八育儿日记之约会篇

在出生三个月之后，双胞胎终于有了自己的名字，Alpha姐姐叫静，Omega弟弟叫凑，两个宝宝长得一模一样，唯一不同的是，姐姐的眼角右边有一颗浅浅的黑痣，而弟弟的是在左边，他们两个宝宝细皮嫩肉，脸蛋软面团似的，圆圆的脑袋，胖胖的脸，大眼睛乌黑发亮，笑起来嘴边还有两个小酒窝，别提有多可爱了。妹妹小萌有时候在下课之后，会来他们的公寓帮忙，八田妈妈也要上班，平时没有太多时间过来，所以她嘱咐小萌有时间就过来。她看到这对白白胖胖的双胞胎宝宝的时候，亮晶晶的眸子闪烁着止不住的开心，她小心翼翼的抱起双胞胎中的姐姐，宝宝闭着眼睛还在睡觉，当小萌抱起她的时候，她突然醒了，睁开双眼看着小萌，没有像普通宝宝一样立刻大哭大闹，反而朝小萌甜甜的笑了，小萌的内心一片柔软，她回头看了正在忙着帮小侄子换尿布的伏见：“伏见哥哥，你看她笑了耶，实在是太可爱了啊..”

伏见笑得勉勉强强:“是...很可爱....”他偷偷地扭过头去看了一眼八田，发现八田也看着他，俩个人对视一脸苦笑，才怪呢，这对双胞胎宝宝，平时看起来就像天使一般可爱，但其实两个都是小恶魔，这三个月把他们折腾得够呛。

伏见换完尿布，把宝宝放回摇篮，走到八田的身边，在他耳边轻声的说了一句：

“美咲，我们明天去游乐园约会吧！”

“约...约会？？”虽然跟伏见宝宝都有了，八田像是很不习惯这种说法一样，涨红了脸

“我们要是去...约会....谁来照顾宝宝？”

“丢到吠舞罗去..”伏见轻飘飘的来了一句

“那怎么可以？？会给吠舞罗的大家添麻烦的”八田摇摇头

“安娜不是很喜欢这俩个小鬼吗？上次来的时候还说要带着他们一起出去玩呢，而且吠舞罗人那么多，照顾这两个小鬼肯定是没有问题的”伏见的手从八田背后悄悄的向前环住了八田的腰，趁着小萌不注意，快速地在八田的脸颊上啄了一下，头搭在八田的左肩上，亲昵地在他肩头蹭了蹭：

“我们好久没有约会啦，美咲...呐...答应我吧？”

“可是....”

“没有可是....”伏见直视着八田的眼睛，八田无可奈何的点点头，表示同意了。

八田在伏见坚持的目光注视下，给在吠舞罗的草雉先生打了一个电话，拜托他们明天照顾双胞胎一天，说他和伏见明天有事情要出门，没有办法带双胞胎一起去，草雉先生很爽快的就答应了。

第二天，伏见快速的打包了双胞胎的所需的婴儿用品，甚至包括宝宝们最爱的摇篮，一股脑的全部搬上车，就像是要搬家似的，八田看着车上的大包小包，疑惑的问道：

“猴子，他们只是在吠舞罗呆一天，需要这么多东西吗？”

伏见扶了下眼镜，眼角闪过了一丝精芒“有备无患”把婴儿座椅安放到了后座之后，拉着八田上了车。

到了吠舞罗，在吠舞罗成员的帮助下，伏见和八田把双胞胎的物品搬到了二楼，安娜很开心看到两个宝宝，抱着其中一个不撒手，八田耐心的跟草雉先生交代着照顾双胞胎的注意事项，伏见很适时宜的递上了一叠厚厚的纸

“照顾他们所有的注意事项我都写在纸上了，有什么问题你们可以参考这个”还没等草雉反应过来，他便拉着八田头也不回的出了吠舞罗的大门。

“喂...猴子，这样真的可以吗？”八田满脸担忧的看着伏见，伏见对八田的担忧完全视而不见，他给八田递了一瓶水，“美咲你这些日子辛苦了，先在车上睡一觉吧，等到了我再叫你”八田点点头，喝完水之后，汽车的颠簸让他感觉有点头晕，不一会儿，他便沉沉的睡过去了，伏见这才把车头一转，向着游乐园完全反方向的城外驶去。

不知道过了多久，当八田睡眼惺忪睁开眼睛的时候，发现他已经在榻榻米上了，身上的衣服也被换成了淡蓝色的条纹浴衣，他这才发现自己处于一间开阔的和室，室外有一个小池塘，池塘旁边一簇簇浅色绣球花，风雅味十足。伏见穿着同款的浴衣坐在廊下的竹门边，看着室外的风景，不知道在想什么，注意到八田醒了，回头温柔的笑道：

“美咲，你醒了”

“猴子，这是哪里？”

“温泉旅馆”

“温泉旅馆？我们不是要去游乐园吗？”

“切..游乐园是小孩子去的地方，只有美咲这种长不大的小屁孩才会喜欢”，在八田发怒之前他补充道：

“美咲这里的温泉可是非常出名的哟，你不想去试试吗？”

“要去！”八田开心恨不得马上冲进温泉好好的泡一泡，缓解最近的辛劳。伏见像是奸计得逞一般，一把拦腰抱起八田，向着旁边的室外温泉走去..

“笨蛋猴子，放我下来啦，万一被人看见多丢人！”八田在伏见的臂弯中不断的挣扎，浴衣被弄得得松松垮垮的，隐隐约约露出八田粉色可爱的樱桃蓓蕾，伏见的脸色一暗，他无视了八田的挣扎，加快了步伐...

第二天八田才发现他们所在的温泉旅馆在一座深山里面，如果不开车根本走不出去，伏见完全没有回去的意思，他才明白自己又一次被伏见骗了，怪不得他把宝宝们的所有东西都打包给了吠舞罗，还留了那么厚的注意事项，他明显就是早有预谋，就算他再着急回去也没有办法，他又不会开车，而旅馆也在伏见特意的交代下隐瞒了每天都有运送食材车辆出入的事实，他只好待在温泉旅馆好好的“休息”了。

八田完全不知道此时的吠舞罗已经被两个小恶魔闹得天翻地覆，伏见计划通！

END


End file.
